DJ Series Part 4 - Beach
by JessTerr
Summary: It's so quiet here. Even the waves seemed calm. I could sit out here forever and enjoy her touch. My mind wandered to the limited times we had shared before, of the pleasures of flesh we showered over each other's bodies. Her touch, while staying the same, became erotic as the thoughts tumbled around my brain. [One shot smut]


**I am really feeling the love folks, or should I say lust, about this series. Thank you to each and every one of you who have read my stories – a special thanks to everyone who has taken time to review, Guests and non! You have absolutely no idea what encouragement your words give.**

 **For the named readers who are reviewing, I am finding some awesome stories through your profiles – those of you who write and those of you who favorite just some of the best. Thanks for that as well.**

 **This one goes out to DLR, better late than never!**

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0 represents a portion written from Alex's point of view.

* * *

Coffee. The great equalizer. It's also one of the best wake-up calls a caffeine fiend can get. Alex was certain that Piper wasn't a morning person, so she made a pot of coffee and enjoyed her first cup watching the blonde peacefully slumber in her bed. Curiously enough, Piper did not stir even once under Alex's close scrutiny. After draining her mug, she fixed herself another cup. Not knowing what Piper liked, she brought a tray with sweetener and cream along with the extra coffee for Piper. Setting the tray quietly on the bedside table, Alex slid back into bed beside Piper. She pulled Pipe's long hair over her shoulder, baring the skin beneath. Pressing soft kisses against the smooth flesh, Alex rewarmed the space next to the DJ.

Piper stirred slightly and moved closer into Alex. "Mmm," her words were muffled as her head was still face down in the pillow. Alex gently rolled her over, kissing her neck and chin. "What time is it?" Piper grumbled.

"10 am Pipes. Do you want me to let you sleep some more?"

Piper's eyes opened slightly. "Where am I? Who… who are you?" Alex's eyes widened in surprise. Before Alex could respond, Piper chuckled. "Just kidding Al. Good morning. I guess I was sleeping pretty hard." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm the ends sticking up.

"Yeah. I brought you some coffee. I wasn't sure how you liked it so just tell me what you want in it.'

"Coffee! I adore you already. I like my coffee strong, like my women, and black, like their hair." Piper muffled a laugh. "I'm sorry, that was bad. But it was the best I could come up with pre-caffeine. Actually could you put a little sugar in it?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, sweet like you?" Alex handed her the coffee of which Piper immediately gulped down half.

"Yeah. Right. Like me. Wow nice place you've got here Al. I didn't see much of it last night."

"Mostly the bedroom ceiling, eh?"

"It was a little dark for that. I couldn't exactly see."

Both women laughed as the night's escapades flowed into their thoughts.

Piper scooted up in bed to rest her back against the headboard. "I haven't slept this well in ages. Thanks."

"Me thinks you were a little worn out. DJ'ing will do that to you." Alex's trademark smirk was plastered on her face. Piper quickly finished her coffee and Alex retrieved her another. The women spent a few quiet moments, enjoying the caffeine jolt and each other's company.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you are pretty hot."

Alex's body shook with barely contained laughter. "Well Piper, since you are laying in my bed, still naked, I'd have to say I think you are pretty smokin' yourself."

* * *

Back at her apartment, Piper had showered and was sprawled across her bed fiddling with a slip of paper. Once again, she had not asked for Alex's phone number nor left her own. Yet when she was emptying out her jacket pockets at home, she came across this scrap. There was no name. The writing was neat, block letters and simply said, 'Call me" along with a phone number. _I always empty my pockets. This has to be Alex's number. Who else had access to my jacket?_ Piper was second guessing herself for many reasons, mainly because she had once again failed to secure Alex's number. Or had she?

The swagger DJ Pipes had shown the first night she and Alex had sex was mostly just show. She hadn't thought she could pull it off. But she was in a mood and wanted to see if she bring herself a turn in her luck with women. It certainly had worked. Of course, her control of power had not completely stayed, but it was well enough en-grained that it gave her the confidence she needed to pursue Alex, someone she would have never normally chased after.

Piper gulped a breath and grabbed her phone. She dialed nine digits, then hung up. _I'm such a pussy._ She tossed the phone on the bed, sat up cross legged on the bed and thought. Finally she knew what to say to text rather. _Let's see if I can pull off this bit again._ Piper grabbed her phone and this time chose to text the phone number she found in her pocket.

[If this is the incredibly sexy black haired woman who fucked me last night, she's in luck. I found some time in my schedule. Ranford Pier, 6:00 pm, sharp. DJ Pipes]

Piper smiled at her message. That should do it. She clicked her phone locked as she crawled off the bed to prepare for the evening. Throughout the day, she kept checking her phone. While her message had not implied a reply was required, she could remain hopeful. Her only fear was that that number did not belong to Alex and she'd end up with a very awkward date later that evening.

Now it was a matter of how to fit all of this stuff on her motorcycle. She finally decided to use the picnic backpack her parents had given her for her birthday a few years back. She had not yet had a reason to use this and this seemed to be as good as ever. The outside of the backpack places for either a blanket on one side and a bottle of wine on the other or two bottles of wine, one on either side. Of course, Piper chose two bottles of wine. The padded front zipped down to reveal a place settings for two along with silverware and wine glasses. The remainder of the pack was insulated for hot or cold food of the person's choice. Piper stuffed the backpack full of every cold cut and cheese she could find at the nearby specialty stores. She also included a loaf of crusty French bread and a few jars of jam. On the top of the food compartment, she managed to even squeeze in a small bunch of grapes.

In a small duffle, she packed her digital SLR camera and an extra lens along with two quilts and a small pillow. With the duffle fastened onto the back of her bike and the backpack snuggly strapped on her back, Piper left for the pier with enough time to arrive at least half an hour before Alex. If, of course, Alex decided to come. If, of course, that was Alex's number.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0

I breathed the salty air in as I stepped out of my car. Teetering on the curb, grinning, I watched Piper sitting on the beach with her back to the parking lot, watching the waves as they crashed against the shore. Resisting the urge to run like a foolish school girl, I meandered towards the blonde taking in what all she had brought. I could see a bulging backpack with wine protruding from either side and a camera sitting beside Piper with a long lens mounted, ready for use. The silence of the beach coupled with the smashing waves was so calming, almost entrancing. Yet I was excited, invigorated. I kick off my shoes and approached her.

"Hey." I tried to keep my voice low as to not disturb her serenity or to startle her. "I got a message to meet someone here, this smokin' blond with a ripped body and abs to die for. Have ya seen her?"

"No, I haven't. But I'll keep an eye out for her." A smile crept crawl across Piper's face as she turned to see me. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wasn't given much choice. I didn't want some other black haired chick taking my place." _Hell, I couldn't even imagine another woman with her hands on Piper._ I leaned down to kiss Piper's cheek then settled down beside her. "I've never been to this beach before. Pardon me if I'm looking around like my head is attached to a swivel. It's beautiful."

 _"_ We are going to get some great pictures this evening. The sun is getting just about right." _She looks like a little kid. I could look at her all day._ "And I brought supplies, of course, to wine and dine you." She motioned to the backpack. I reached over to the bag and began to forage through the food. "Not yet. Pictures first before we lose the light." _I don't think I can ever resist that cute-as-can-be grin._

I got up and pulled Piper to her feet. She trotted up the beach a ways, then turns to walk backwards, camera to her eyes, snapping shots. Eventually she stopped to shoot other objects. I was able to catch up and walk beside her. We veered towards the water, and as we reached the water's edge, our hands brushed against one another. Automatically I entwined my fingers among hers, her soft skin in contrast with my rough palms. Glancing over at her, I found the reassurance I needed to squeeze her hand and to not let go.

The sky began its daily journey to turning pink with strands of different colors reaching through the clouds, wrapping the horizon in a beautiful splash of soft, pastel colors. I took the camera from her. With a few short lessons in technique, I snapped a few pictures, framing the island, then the skyline of the oilrigs offshore mixed with the city buildings behind us which were darkened by the sinking sun.

The beach was fairly deserted, so we found an empty lifeguard stand to sit on while we enjoyed the sky's changing hues, its dance into darkness. I took a few final shots before the light faded too much for the camera, getting some incredible pictures of Piper sitting on the stand with the wind blowing her hair about like a wind machine on a TV set. I leaned back against Piper's legs as she sat a step higher than I. She lightly rubbed my shoulders, enjoying the simple pleasure of a touch. Laying my head on her knee, I caressed her other leg softly.

 _It's so quiet here. Even the waves seemed calm. I could sit out here forever and enjoy her touch._ My mind wandered to the limited times we had shared before, of the pleasures of flesh we showered over each other's bodies. Her touch, while staying the same, became erotic as the thoughts tumbled around my brain.

The trance was finally broken as we decided to make our way back to the picnic. With my arm around Piper, I pulled her close to me as if protecting her from some unknown cold air. This could very well be the definition of perfect serenity.

Back on the quilt, I lit the lantern and moved away a bit so as to only cast a small yellow light and shadows on our blanket. Piper opened a bottle of wine to pour while I emptied the bounty from the back. "Fuck Piper, did you bring the whole grocery store?"

Piper giggled as she looked at me. "I thought you might need some nourishment. You know, energy." The food looked quite appealing, but I could feel my body aching with a different hunger. I appeased her by snacking a bit and feeding her small trinkets of food as well. Eventually I laid my head in her lap simply to be closer to her. Quietness never sounded so good. Closeness never felt better.

Turning my head, I kissed the inside of her knee, tongue lightly teasing her skin. Her hands moved up to my neck, rubbing softly below my ear. My other hand traversed up her taut calf to the back of her knee, stopped only by her shorts.

Slowly getting up, I turned around, knees in front of her and kissed her neck. I took her face in my hands, dragging my lips up her neck to her face and found her lips only by touch and the dim flickering light. Strong yet gentle, we kissed, our tongues wrapping around each other and I am again lost in her kisses. My hands slid down to her shoulders, one hand reaching down to cup her breast.

My eyes fluttered open around to a passing jogger. Our kiss breaks as Piper giggles. "We are going to get busted," I said as I slid my hand under her sweatshirt, feeling her nipple against her bra, then kissing her ear... tongue teasing.

"Get busted doing what?" she replied as she pulled my body against her crotch and began to against me.

I moved my other hand to her knee and slid my hands inside her shorts. "Doing this," I responded as I wriggle my hand as high as I can get. I was surprised when my fingers reached her wetness without any under garment blocking me. I groaned outwardly at the idea.

"So what, let them watch." She moved back slightly and then began to kiss my neck.

I was about to melt. "Gawd I want you Piper." She began sucking on my neck, my shoulders, encouraging me to feel her more.

"Then take me." Her whispers told me that she wanted me as well.

Stretching my fingers upward, I felt more of her wetness. Another soft moan escaped my lips as I felt her moisture surround my fingers, slicking them. _Touching her is so erotic._ I felt her teeth lightly nip my shoulder as I found her clit with my fingertip. "Ohh, you like that, eh?" I began to tease her clit, wanting to already dive deep into her body. The restriction of her shorts kept me honest and slow, something I truly did not want at that moment.

Leaning back, I looked at her. Her eyes were closed as I massaged her wet crotch with my fingertips. She must have sensed me watching her because her eyes opened lightly. A grin spread across her face when she caught me watching. Biting her lower lip, her eyes sank shut once more and I reached as far as I could, fingers sliding deep within her.

"MMMmmm you feel good." I leaned forward and talk directly into her ear, licking her lobe with my tongue. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I pushed her back on the blanket so that I could get deeper into her pussy. Without making too much commotion, I began to rock against her. Her legs wrapped around me and held me closely and she rocked with me.

Two walkers got a little too close for comfort for me. I withdrew my hand slowly and brought my fingers to our mouths. She grinned as she sucked her own juices off my fingers. "Is Alex afraid she'll get caught? And all along, I thought she was a big, bad, tough woman not fearing anything." She sucked my fingers yet harder.

She was driving me driving me insane. "Perhaps I don't like to share." I muttered through gritted teeth. "It's dark now and I'm getting ready to say to hell with the walkers and joggers." Looking around, I swiftly picked her up and took her to the front of the closest lifeguard stand, laying her down slightly beneath the overhang. The shadows hid us quite well, and I was beginning to not care who saw us.

"I want you... all of you," I whispered as I unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, sliding my hand back to where it was once so happy. "Now this is better." I slid my tongue in between her lips as I slipped my fingers back into her body.

She moaned softly, "oooooooo gawd please" as I slowly sank my fingers deep within her, exploring, feeling the taut muscles inside of her. I slowly withdrew my fingers then I dug my toes into the sand as I slid them back in, as deeply as I could go. Slow, fluid deliberate motions, breathing into her ear, whispering softly. Telling her how good she felt against my skin. Telling her how hot her body is and how fucking wet.

Her quiet moans excited me further as I had never imagined her able to stay so quiet before. "Damn you are making me crazy." I listened to her soft whimpers as I dragged my fingers all the way out. She began to suck on my neck, making her desires irresistibly known to me. I gave her what she was silently begging for. I plunged into her. Hard. Swiftly. Rhythmically. She could not keep her moans quiet as she begged for more. Her shrills were increasing, longer and louder, noises escaping from her mouth as her juices swirled around my fingers.

Slowing down, I circled her clit, flicking it with my fingers. "Oh my gawd, don't stop!" Piper brought her hands around to beat on my chest. She began to squirm beneath me as her clit swelled in pleasure. Her movements were becoming more frantic so I hooked my leg around hers to pull it down, keeping her still, and pressing her into the sand. Feeling the wetness pour from her body, I could no longer keep the pace slow. I dove into her body… fast... swift... deep… Thrusting all the way into her, I curled my fingers upwards, finding her spot, rubbing her... sucking on her neck. "You make me feel so good." Her once loud voice was now again a soft whisper yet it still was driving me insane. I pressed my fingers hard into her, feeling her spasms grip my hand, feeling her let go of all.

Quickly withdrawing my fingers, I moved swiftly to Piper's clit. I let her orgasm, continuously... long, hard spasms. As her body was about to relax, I dove my fingers back deep inside her, as her body fought to keep me out. I pressed against her orgasms, sucking her tongue, holding it in my mouth. Eventually she cried out and I could feel her body collapse in utter exhaustion. I relented all movement and laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart pound. Stillness. The only sound was the waves crashing at our feet. Then her deep sigh.

I glanced around the dark beach, my eyes freezing on a pair of feet standing beside the lifeguard stand. Gasping quietly, I motioned to Piper, pointing towards the person standing there. Her eyes widened in shock. We both stopped breathing even as to make ourselves invisible beneath the overhang.

The woman standing there let out a long held breath, chuckled, and then turned to walk back down the beach. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh well" Piper said. "Life goes on."

0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks to RJVause for the cheesy quotes inspiration (Sweet Silver Bells)! Imitation is the best form of flattery!**

 **The premise behind this series was a Piper who was able to flip Alex and turn the tables. Now that they have spent the night together and had a somewhat romantic night on the beach, I'm not sure DJ Pipes has it in her to be a mystery to Alex. I thought about one more story with a little jealousy thrown in, but you know me – I have tried to avoid angst as much as possible in my stories.**

 **But you never know when DJ Pipes will bear her ripped abs again. Those of you who are new to my readings, this is a complete one-shot. It won't be updated. If you want to be notified when (if) DJ Pipes returns, you'll have to follow me and not the story. That or just keep your eyes balls peeled and your ears open. Listen for the sound of the thumping bass.**

 _If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast and my bass down low  
Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast and my bass down low_

 _It's like one, two, three, fuck it  
I'm 'bout to take this drink and just stuff it  
Fish tank this thing along with four more shots  
Of Patron I give a fuck about going home_


End file.
